kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Baldroy
Baldroy (バルドロイ Barudoroi), nicknamed 'Baldo '(In Japanese pronunciation its'' Bardroy'' and nicknamed Bard), is the personal chef to Ciel Phantomhive. Appearance Baldroy is an American with messy blond hair and blue-grey eyes. He almost always has a cigarette dangling out of his mouth, goggles hanging loosely around his neck and wears a typical chef's outfit, including a long apron. Personality Like the other Phantomhive servants, he has a great deal of respect, and a bit of fear, for Sebastian Michaelis. He is also exceedingly loyal to Ciel, and does his best to please both. He is always excited about being able to help, and works hard to attempt to be of use, typically with disastrous results. He usually cooks with a flamethrower or blowtorch, which usually results in some form of explosion. Sebastian states that he is an idiot, whose cooking results in 80 percent charcoal and 20 percent broken dishes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 16 When Ciel and Sebastian are not around, he seems to be in charge of the other servants to a certain degree, such as when he issued orders for the attack against the first-tier circus members. History thumb|left|190px|Baldroy as a soldier. Not much is known about his past, other than he is an American who was involved in war.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 33 In the anime, this information is expanded to include that he was a sergeant in an army, and was shown to have exceptional planning, foresight and fighting skills. After a particularly bad fight, where he was the only survivor, Sebastian approached him and offered him a job at the Phantomhive manor.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 As a result of these experiences, he tends to keep high-powered weapons on hand and puts t hings in terms of war, such as when he called mice "the enemy," the manor "the battlefield," and the hunt to catch them "a fight."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, page 6 Like the others, he is recruited by Sebastian, but it is unknown precisely why he chose to go work for Ciel Phantomhive. Manga's Synopsis Like Mey-Rin and Finnian, his main role for most of the manga seems to be to provide comic relief. For the much of the manga, he does not have a significant or notable role. Kidnapping Baldroy is first introduced trying to prepare a meal for Ciel's dinner guest, which he badly burns, forcing Sebastian to come up with an alternate plan. When given a specific task and carefully lead by Sebastian, he is able to be of use and salvage the dinner that evening. Jack the Ripper Several months after the Jack the Ripper incident, Frances Midford and Elizabeth Midford pay a visit to the Phantomhive manor. While Frances, Elizabeth, Ciel and Sebastian go out to the forest, Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finnian prepare a surprise birthday party for Ciel, including baking their own cake and using flowers that they took from the garden to decorate the manor. Curry Contest Baldroy, Finnian and Mey-Rin are brought to the London manor with Ciel, Sebastian and Tanaka when Ciel investigates some Anglo-Indian attacks because Sebastian doesn't trust those three to not burn the mansion down without Sebastian available to watch over them. When Agni and Prince Soma come to stay with Ciel, Baldroy aims to help prepare a meal. However, Sebastian takes over, and gives the task of preparing dinner to Agni instead, much to Baldroy's dismay. He sits down on a stool and complains about losing his job. Agni, taking notice of this, finds a task that Baldroy can be useful at, and allows him to help prepare the dinner. Baldroy is elated by this, particularly when Agni calls him the "chef supervisor." When Ciel decides that Sebastian will represent his company at the curry competition, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian aid Soma in taste-testing curries. They are also seen at the competition, presumably as a treat from Ciel, and praise Sebastian for his win afterward. The following day, when they learn that the Scotland Yard will be paying them a visit, Sebastian orders Baldroy to prepare the evening meal. When it takes too long, he bring out a flamethrower to speed up the process. Agni goes to check on him and tells him things will taste better if cooked slowly. Cheered up, he assures Agni he can clean things up and try again. Noah's Ark Circus thumb|left|190px|Baldroy reveals a hidden machine gun to Beast and Dagger. When the first-tier circus members, except for Snake, Joker and Doll, invade the Phantomhive manor, Baldroy, Finnian and Mey-Rin go on the offensive. Baldroy first encounters Beast and Dagger, who instantly attack. Baldroy avoids the attacks, blocking them with a frying pan, and sends Finnian after them and calls Mey-Rin to inform her of the invaders' whereabouts. Beast and Dagger try to retreat, but mistakenly encounter Baldroy in the kitchen instead. Baldroy reveals a hidden machine gun and starts it up. Dagger dives on Beast, using his body as a shield, and dies fairly quickly from Baldroy's attack. When Beast moves in to attack him, Finnian creates a hole in the wall, which Baldroy uses to escape from the kitchen. He then lights a match and points out to Beast that there is a lot of flour in the air in the kitchen because of the use of the machine gun. He discusses a past explosion of a flour mill, which killed 18 people. Thus, when there's a lot of flour in the air, he can use it as his weapon, like makeshift exploding gas. He throws the match into the kitchen, and Beast is presumably killed in the resulting explosion. Later, when Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, Mey-Rin, Finnian and Baldroy are reprimanded for destroying much of the mansion in eliminating the first-tier circus members. They are set to work, cleaning up the mess. When Nina Hopkins arrives, Baldroy and Finnian go to greet her, but are blatantly ignored, much to their annoyance. Phantomhive Manor Murder Case When Charles Grey and Charles Phipps arrive at the manor, Grey immediately begins to attack Baldroy and Mey-Rin. They work together to block him, with Baldroy using a kitchen knife to counter Grey's sword. However, Sebastian's aid is eventually required, and he prevents Grey from further attacking Bardroy and Mey-Rin. Later, Grey and Phipps tell Ciel and Sebastian that the fight was done merely to see how good the Phantomhive defenses are. Ciel, upon their requests, agrees to throw a party, which Baldroy and the other servants help in making preparations for, attending to, and cleaning up. When Georg von Siemens is found dead, Baldroy points out that they should move the body to the cellar so it doesn’t rot. He and Finnian move his body. When asked for their alibis, the servants say that they were cleaning together. Later, while sleeping after the party, Sebastian wakes him up. He then gives Baldroy instructions for the next day. The following morning, when Sebastian is found dead, he stops Ciel from slapping the body repeatedly. Tanaka, who Ciel appoints as his butler, gives the servants their jobs and sends tem on their way. Later, Mr. Wordsmith tries to put the three deaths in order. The servants say that Sebastian talked to them all the night of his murder, and prove he was the last to be killed. Ciel is asked to lead a group to see the bodies so Arthur, but he asks Finnian and Baldroy to guide them in the bottom floor. He helps search Sebastian’s body and briefly comforts Finnian after he yells at Arthur. The group then goes to search Sebastian’s bed room. They then begin discussing Sebastian’s past, and he says that none of the servants really know anything about him. The key is still not found after all the luggage is checked, and Lau comments that Sebastian might have thrown it out the window. Finnian and Mey-Rin run outside to look for it, and he goes after them to try to get them to go back inside. When them begin crying, he reminds them of their job to protect the manor and Ciel. Tanaka then appears with umbrellas for them and tells them that they do not have enough food. They all go to the kitchen and begin planning how to deal with the lack of food. Jeremy Rathbone then shows up, and the servants capture and tie him up. They bring him to Ciel, and when Baldroy shows Sebastian’s owl when asked to. When he is freed, he asks that the bodies are placed in separate rooms, which the servants leave to do. The discuss Jeremy on their way to the cellar. Finnian says he thinks they can trust him, but Baldroy and Mey-Rin tell him that he will get hurt if he trust to easily. Baldroy then comes back to tell Ciel that the finished moving the bodies. Later, the servants are trying to figure out what to serve since they are out of meat. Jeremy comes in, and helps them prepare dinner out of the few ingredients and herbs they have. After the supper, the servants watch as everyone complements the food. When everyone is waiting to see who Phelps killer was, the servants all stand around Ciel with makeshift weapons to protect him. After Jeremy revels who the killer is, Finnian brings up Irene Diaz’s red vial, which Jeremy explains. His explanation leaves the servants exasperated. At Sebastian’s funeral, Baldroy is one of the ones who caries his coffin. After being buried, Sebastian rings the bell that shows he is still alive and Baldroy helps dig him up. When he is unburied, the servants and Elizabeth jump on and hug him. Baldroy then begins crying for the first time since Sebastian “died”. Ship Voyage Sebastian informs the servants that there will be a new servant. Snake’s snakes then enter the room and cause Baldroy to hide behind Finnian. Finnian allows one to crawl around him and calls it “friendly”, much to Baldroy’s distress. Snake begins naming all of his snakes, while Baldroy hides from them. A little later, he asks Sebastian if they should be hiring “some shady guy”, to which Sebastian responds that he is also shady. Baldroy goes with to see Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake off as they board the Campania. Sebastian leaves them with the order to do their jobs properly. Anime's Synopsis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. It should be noted that the Noah's Ark Circus and Phantomhive Manor Murder Case storylines are manga exclusive. Houndsworth As a treat from Ciel, the servants go with Sebastian and Ciel to the village of Houndsworth. There, they uncover the mystery of the devil dog, which initially appears to be manufactured by Henry Barrymore, who uses it as a cruel method to maintain control over the village. When Henry takes the devil dog legend to the point that he murders James, Mey-Rin and the other members of the Phantomhive household go to prevent Henry and the villagers from killing James' dog. Henry turns on them and sics dogs on them, but Sebastian stops them. Ciel and Sebastian then explain how Henry manufactured the legend, and the villagers jail him instead. That night, Mey-Rin goes to check on Henry and finds his jail cell with a large hole in the wall and covered in blood. The Phantomhive household continues to investigate, and finds that Henry has been killed. The following day, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Tanaka and Finnian go out to look for Angela, who went to pick some herbs. While searching for her, they find a strange, nude man. The villagers then arrive and explain how they intend to get the devil dog's forgiveness. When Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian and Tanaka turn back to the nude man, they find a large dog in his place. When Finnian recognizes Angela's clothes in his claws, he goes in to attack. However, he proves no match for him, and when Baldroy grabs Tanaka's gun, he find out it is a fake. Ultimately, Sebastian is forced to save the day. Angela then arrives and explains that the real dog is Pluto. She asks Ciel if he can go home with them, which he agrees to do. When they return to the manor, Baldroy, along with the other servants, tries to take a picture of Sebastian for Ciel, a job they are pleased to get. Ciel ends up putting himself in harm's way to get Sebastian to pause long enough for them to take the picture. However, when Baldroy and Finnian go to develop it, Pluto destroys the pictures. Conspiracy and Revenge thumb|right|190px|Baldroy prepares to take out Pluto. After Ciel takes Lau down, and before the London fire, Elizabeth comes to the manor, and Ciel and Sebastian distract her while the servants take out a barrage of gunmen, using the skills they learned from before joining the Phantomhive household. When Ash takes control of Pluto from the Phantomhive manor, forcing him to set fire to most of London, the servants attempt to stop him without killing him. However, Ciel views him as being too large a threat to leave alone, and orders them to take him down, which they agree to do. They end up being successful, but are shown collapsed on the ground afterward. However, Sebastian comments that they were all still breathing. He was later discovered to have survived the London Fire.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 24 Kuroshitsuji II Balryo makes a reappearance in the second anime season along with Mey-Rin and Finnian. He helps along with the others in the second episode when Elizabeth is trying to find the white deer. He also goes to the costume part organized by Alois Trancy. He tries to help out, but fails to do so. He is seen last in the last episode along with the other Phantomhive servants trying to persuade Ciel to not leave the manor. Quotes *"Cooking is an art! And art means explosions!" *"I've gotta get used to it, this feeling of peace." *"Geez. Everyone wants to live fast like Solomon Grundy." *"The kitchen is the chef's holy place where even the butler can't raise his voice to him." *(To Beast) "I would have liked to meet a beauty like you while drinking lukewarm beer in a pub." Trivia *In addition to loving cooking and warfare, he is proud of his ability to repair electronics.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide page 4 *His line "Art means explosions!" may be a reference to the Japanese artist Tarō Okamoto. The character Deidara from Naruto Shippuden has the same catchphrase. *He's portrayed as British in the Funimation dub, the reason being that his solider uniform is British. *In Kuroshitsuji Musical 2 Baldroy has a niece that he haven't seen for a long time and he said that he reminds him of Ciel who is wearing a pink dress. *He is afraid of snakes. When Snake and his snakes made their appearance, he repeatedly hid behind Finnian.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, pages 5-6 References Navigation pl:Baldroy Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive Household